The popularity of bottled drinking water as an alternative to tap water has been growing in recent years. In fact, bottled water, which includes spring water, distilled water, purified water, mineral water, and others, can be found in nearly every country in the world today. Although water itself is a popular beverage, many consumers prefer flavored water-based beverages, such as those sold under the popular trademarks KOOL-AID® and GATORADE®. Indeed, some flavored water-based drinks may enhance the body's absorption of vitamins, minerals, and other substances, as well as increase the body's rate of hydration.
One problem encountered by flavored beverage consumers has been the availability of their favorite beverage at or near the desired point of consumption. For example, the choice of available flavored beverages from vendors is often limited when visiting popular tourist attractions. Such vendors desire to maximize sales with as small a product inventory and selection as possible. Reduced product inventory and selection also reduces the risk that a product will not sell before it's shelf life has been exceeded.
One method of overcoming the problem of the limited selection and availability of flavored water-based beverages at or near the point of consumption is for the consumer to carry the desired beverage on his person. The obvious problem with this approach is that it can often be cumbersome, or burdensome to carry one or more containers of liquid. For example, it may be difficult for a mother or father to carry multiple beverage containers to a remote point of consumption for a family having different beverage preferences.
Another method of overcoming the problem of the limited selection and availability of flavored water-based beverages at or near the point of consumption is for the consumer to carry the desired beverage drink mix on his person, for mixing with bottled water available at the point of consumption. The large number of producers of bottled water products, and their popularity among consumers, has ensured that bottled water is often available as an alternative to the most popular flavored beverages. As before, one problem with this approach is that it can often be cumbersome, or burdensome to carry one or more large containers of drink mix. Another problem with this approach is that it is difficult to measure and mix such drink mixes at the point of consumption using water sold in bottles. Suitable mixing containers increase the load that must be carried to the point of consumption. Mixing within the water bottle itself is often impractical due to the need to accurately measure and deposit the drink mix through the relatively narrow neck of the water bottle.
As a result of the inadequacies of the existing solutions to these problems, there is a need to provide increased availability of flavored water-based beverages at the point of consumption. There is a need to provide easy-to-use, point of consumption, mechanism for measuring of flavored, water-based drink mixes. There is a need to provide easy-to-use, point of consumption, mechanism for mixing of flavored, water-based drink mixes. There is a need to provide a point of consumption mechanism that incorporates all of the above, and further contains closure features that allow the consumer to control the flow of the beverage from the beverage container.